Green Freedom Party
Founded in 2277, the Green Freedom Party (formerly the Soy Green Freedom Party) is a political party in the Free Republic of Dorvik. It is one of the founding members of the Dargun Conference for Moderate and Leftist Unity. Currently The GFP currenlty holds 13 (out of 199) Senate seats. It is in Kordusia and Mothar's regional governments with the other DCMLU parties. History First DDA-GFP Coalition The GFP first gained seats in the Senate in 2282. At that point, they formed a coaliton government with the Dorvish Democratic Alliance. They remained in this coalition for over a decade, even though the two parties had lost their majority, because the opposition Green Coalition (VolksUnie) could not convince any other parties to form a new cabinet. This is largely credited to the unity of the Dargun Conference for Moderate and Leftist Unity. During this period, the GFP possessed between 12-15% of seats. Switches of Power In 2296, the GC(VU) managed to form a coaliton with the Dorvik Independence Party, who had just left the DCMLU, unseating the GFP-DDA alliance. But between 2298 and 2301 elections, another DCMLU-based coalition was created, yet soon unseated by the centre-right Free People Party and Green Coalition (VolksUnie). During this period, the party had around 14-23% of Senate seats. New Leaders In 2307, James Soyak retired, being replaced by former Justice minister Ov D. Peas; the party also dropped the "Soy" from its name. However, after the Social Alternative gained power in a landslide in 2310, Mr. Peas made many harsh statements against the SA. This alienated him from most other political parties, and in 2312, he was replaced as leader by Tekno Kratt. But the party still did very poorly for about six years due to Mr. Peas' legacy. The party slipped during this period from 23% under Mr. Soyak to 7% when Mr. Kratt gained control. First Head of Government Yet in 2319 after the breakup of the Social Alternative and the snap elections in 2320, the party gained seats, and managed to enter the current governing coalition with four ministries. More importantly, Tekno Kratt became the first GFP prime minister in the history of Dorvik, and remained in that post until 2330. The party's seat count rebounded, jumping from 7% to its record of 32% in 2322, but then fell to 26%, still above average for the party. Opposition to Fascism In 2330, the DCMLU coalition was unseated by the Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik and Green Coalition (VolksUnie). In the 2331 elections, the National Progress Party was brought into the coalition. During its period in opposition, the GFP has been a vocal opponent of the government and its actions, for example over Dorvik's attitude towards Deltaria. The rightist government broke off relations with Deltaria, but the GFP opposed, saying maintenance of relations was a better approach to stopping Deltaria's spread. Tekno Kratt's passport was revoked by the government, and he was placed under investigation for "taking money from Deltarian government sources and meeting with high ranking Deltarian intelligence officers." He denied the charges, and said that the government was merely suppressing the opposition. His passport was eventually returned. During this period, the GFP's percentage of seats stayed stable in the upper teens. Leaders *James Soyak, 2277-2307 (Retired) *Ex-Justice Minister Ov D. Peas, 2307-2312 (Voted out after criticism of Social Alternative) *Prime Minister Tekno Kratt, 2312-? Inter-Party Relations Current Parties *National Progress Party - The GFP has a negative attitude towards the NPP, due to their solid-right views and leadership of the rightist government. *Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik - The GFP has a "friend of my enemy is my enemy" view of the ACPD, given their (relative) closeness to the GC(VU). They disagree on many issues, like the environment, foreign relations, the military and morality. *Green Coalition (VolksUnie) - The GFP has a long-standing mutual hatred with the GC(VU); they have the lowest voter-accord of any two parties in Dorvik, at just 32%. The GFP has had many debacles with the GC(VU), e.g. the Scientology-ad issue in 2317-2318. The GFP is also the leading member of the DCMLU, originally founded to unify the left against the GC(VU). Recently, the GC(VU) has tacked towards the Military right, and has grown even further from the GFP, especially since the withdrawal of Tekno Kratt's passport. *People's Progressive Party - The GFP views the PPP as a friend, despite disagreement on a few issues, like centralization. It has been speculated that the two are only close due to their unity against the GC(VU), but the GFP leadership dismisses this. *Socialistic Left - The GFP has become fairly close to the SL, and agrees with them on most issues. The SL has also grown to become a major member of the DCMLU, especially with their continuing presidential endorsement, President Charles Austin. *Liberal-Socialist Party of Dorvik - The GFP has been close allied with the LSPD since the 2270s, when they were called the SGFP and DDA. They co-founded the DCMLU, and have the closest voting-accord in Dorvik, at 85%. Former Parties *Dorvik Independence Party - The GFP was originally friends with the DIP, despite a few differences. However, when the DIP left the DCMLU to join a coalition with the GC(VU), their relationship turned sour and never recovered. *Social Alternative - The SA existed during a sensitive period for the GFP, under Ov D. Peas. Mr. Peas criticised the SA, calling them "Fascists" and "Extremists". When he was replaced by Tekno Kratt, the party apologised, but relations never grew very strong. Category:Dorvish parties